


Stress relief

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom Kylo, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been working too hard and his body starts protesting. In an attempt to force his body to relax, he decides for a quick, healthy wank when he's interrupted by a certain someone he had in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> My absolutely first PWP inspired by this (https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/146861315410/some-days-being-general-is-really-stressful-and) amazing art that made me go: "Damn I wanna write that!" when I saw it.  
> (I've written porn before; Lucifer knows that ship sailed long ago. I've just never written anything that is _only porn_.)

Hux laid his data pad on the table in front of him and closed his eyes. He had so much shit to deal with for the last two days, of course sleep was a luxury he couldn’t really afford at the moment and his brain was protesting. He rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers and sighed, trying to overcome his body’s weakness by power of will. Absent-mindedly, he let his right hand fall down his chest and to his trousers. Perhaps he could at least blow off some steam, let himself get lost in physical pleasure. He would just need five minutes - maybe even less, considering how long he was denying his body what it needed - and it could be over with and he might feel better for at least twenty minutes until the endorphins wash off. 

It would not be as intense as if someone - a very specific someone - were there to help him out, but Hux had no time for fetching Ren from wherever he was. Besides, Ren always got thorough and dragged the whole thing out when Hux needed a hurried quickie, no touchy-feely cuddling and words of endearment whispered into his ear. He needed to be fucked, rough and good, on Ren’s massive cock, he needed to be pushed over his table, his belongings thrown askew in all direction. He needed Ren to bite his neck and clutch his arms so tight they’d bruise. He needed to feel beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, the tip of his nose, his chest. He needed his own cock to be squished underneath him, pressed against the table and aching for release-

“You’re having a good time and you didn’t invite me?” 

Hux’s eyelids flew open and he sneaked his hand out of his pants as if he could hide what he had been doing. His fingers were covered in pre-cum. He knew his face was turning red and his cock twitched in excitement. 

Ren had a smug grin upon his face. He took off his cowl and his gloves and let them fall to the ground. 

“Get out, Ren, I don’t have time for you,” Hux hissed and hoped he sounded he meant it. He did. He didn’t have time for Ren, he just wanted to get a physical response from his body, no second pair of hands needed. 

“And yet, you were screaming for me,” Ren smirked again and undid his belt, “you know, there’s nothing hotter and sweeter than having someone calling for you desperately. I should warn you though, as much as it flatters me, I don’t suppose you want anyone who is at least a little bit force-sensitive to know how much you need my cock inside you, do you?.”

“I wasn’t screaming for you,” Hux frowned, aware that it was most probably exactly what he had been doing. 

“Don’t you dare oppose me, General,” Ren commanded and slipped out of his robe. He made his way to the ginger and hopped onto the table, his left foot placed carefully on the chair between Hux’s legs, almost touching Hux’s cock. 

“I have to work,” Hux swallowed audibly and knew he was lost.

“You’ve been working for two days straight, that can’t be efficient, can it? You should take a break.” Ren frowned and reached forward to remove Hux’s uniform. He could feel blood rushing under his fingers as he brushed them against Hux’s neck. 

“Please be quick about it,” Hux panted and his mouth opened. 

“You don’t set the terms, General,” Ren slipped his right index finger inside Hux’s mouth and smiled when the General sucked on it. “I do what I like, remember?”

Hux yelped a little in response when Ren nudged his crotch with a heavy boot. Ren’s finger slipped out of Hux’s mouth and he worked on the uniform. It fell down onto the ground and Ren grinned when Hux sighed at the touch of Ren’s fingers on his nipples. 

“You’re aching for me so bad, General,” Ren laughed and stood up with his crotch pressed against Hux’s nose. The General nuzzled the growing bulge there and his hands rose from his lap to grab Ren’s hips. 

“Nah-uh,” Ren shook his head, stepped back and raised his leg obscenely, unnecessarily high to stand beside Hux. The General whimpered. “No, no, General, I know you’re a needy dirty little slut - right?”

“Yes,” Hux exhaled a bit too much air at once, “I am a dirty whore who needs your cock.”

“Right,” Ren smiled and ran his hand over said part of himself to turn Hux’s attention to it, “but today you’re not going to get it, General. Do you know why?”

“I have been bad and tried to send you away even though I am a needy little slut and screamed my lust for you for the whole universe to hear.” Hux replied unhappily and his head bowed in shame. 

“That too, yes,” Ren nodded, “But I could forgive you. I am in a good mood today. No, the real reason why I can’t give you your favorite lolly-pop to lick at, is because there’s a stick up you ass. I’m worried about you - what if you became ill? No, we need to get that stick out, General, and do you know how we’re going to do that?”

“No,” Hux huffed and his cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. The tip of his cock was out of his opened pants. Ren looked at it and licked his lips obscenely.

“Stand up,” Ren commanded. Hux managed to oblige despite his wobbly legs. Ren ran a hand down Hux’s prominent spine, from his hairline down to his ass. He slipped a finger into Hux’s pants and pressed it against Hux’s hole. “Any idea now?”

“You-you’re going to stretch me open so wide it falls out?” Hux guessed and bend his lower back in attempt to get his ass closer to Ren’s burning hand.

“You’re getting closer,” Ren whispered into Hux’s ear and nibbled at it. The General gasped and a his legs shivered so bad he was worried he would not be able to stay upright. Ren’s tongue licked the curves of Hux’s ear, circling towards the center of it. “And now?” 

“You’re going to eat me out?” Hux took a long breath, not daring to let it out. This was a risky guess - rimming was a special treat for when he had been good, and nothing suggested he was. And yet, there was nothing else that came to mind with Ren’s titillating hints. 

“Yes, General,” Ren smiled and kissed Hux’s neck, “I’m going to eat you out so good you’ll forget your own name.” 

“Oh,” Hux puffed and tried to undo his pants. 

“No, no, no, let me do the job. You just relax, you need it after working so much,” Ren caught his hand and placed it on the table. Then he let go of Hux to carry the chair away. 

“Now, General,” Ren slipped his hand to cover Hux’s crotch. He smirked when he pulled away and noticed it was slick, “your hands on the table. You say one thing and I stop. Understood?”

“Yes,” Hux replied in a shaky voice and placed his other hand on the table, sticking his ass into the air for Ren to use. 

“Good,” Ren hummed and pulled Hux’s pants down onto his shins. He spread Hux’s legs and fell onto his knees. His hands grabbed Hux’s slender hips tightly enough to leave marks and he placed the tip of his nose between Hux’s asscheeks. “You can make sounds. In fact, I want you to show me exactly how much of an obscene whore you are. But no talking.” 

With that, he licked Hux’s balls and ran his tongue up until he reached Hux’s hole. The General whined just like he was told, and tried to press his ass closer to Ren’s skilled tongue. Ren pulled away and bit Hux’s left cheek. “Don’t be needy. I told you to relax.”

Hux stilled in response and he supported himself on his elbows, his flushed face buried in his hands. Ren got back to business. He licked the surrounding’s of Hux’s entrance a couple of times, leaving traces of spit. An impatient whimper escaped Hux’s chest and Ren slipped his tongue in, earning a lustful inhale. Hux’s breathing quickened and he reached behind himself to hold onto Ren’s dark hair to keep him there, to never let him go. Ren considered punishing him for that but decided against it. He loved Hux’s hand in his hair, whatever they did. It was the most of the reason why he kept it long. 

He poked at the sensitive walls with the tip of his tongue. Hux pulled his hair in attempt to bring him deeper inside him. Ren reached for Hux’s cock to divert the General’s attention - he wanted to take his time working on his hole, and he wouldn’t be able to get it with how needy Hux was. He ran his index finger along the tip of Hux’s cock, smearing pre-cum all over it. 

Hux calmed down a bit and stopped pushing himself onto Ren’s tongue, understanding that was not the way to a quicker relief, he bit onto his lower lip to prevent himself from talking. He talked way too much during sex and he was terribly embarrassed because of it. The most stupid, needful, shameful things came out of his mouth when he was close to coming, and Ren knew that. Sometimes, like today, he forbid any talking, knowing that Hux was aching to do so. Other times, he’d order Hux to never fall silent, to keep forming coherent words, whatever Ren was doing. It was a torment for Hux and yet he would never want to give it up. Ren was kind enough never to bring up anything Hux said during sex ever again - especially not the “I love you, I love you, I love you!” Hux screamed just as he came into Ren’s mouth a couple of weeks ago. 

Ren pushed his tongue deeper, hitting the spots he knew made Hux let out all sorts of lascivious noises, and the General delivered. Ren gripped Hux’s cock tighter and gave it one slow stroke before letting go of it completely. Hux untangled his hand from Ren’s hair and reached for his shaft himself. Ren allowed him two pumps before he grasped Hux’s hand unforgivingly and smashed it onto the tabletop violently. He kept stretching Hux with his tongue, one hand still on a pale hip, and ran the pre-cum smeared fingers of his other hand up Hux’s thigh, leaving a trail behind. Hux’s tremour got almost unbearable and he whimpered, letting his head bow down between his shoulders as he did when staying rigid in a push-up became too much. 

Ren finished teasing Hux’s thigh with his hand when he reached the General’s balls and gave them a little squeeze. There was only as much as Hux could take, and Ren knew he was close, very close. He hit Hux’s sweet spot with his tongue at the same time as he cupped his balls and sent Hux over the edge, accompanied by a loud scream. Ren took Hux’s leaking cock into his hand and played with it gently to give the General more time of bliss. His tongue slipped out of Hux’s ass and he placed a gentle kiss onto one of Hux’s prominent vertebrae. They stayed like that for about a minute and Ren tried to prevent his own orgasm. It would have to wait. 

“Everything okay, General?” he asked, his voice raspy and deep. Hux nodded and tried to stand up. Ren rose to his feet and caught Hux in his arms just in time to prevent him from falling. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Ren said, stroking Hux’s hair. 

“Dizzy,” Hux replied and laid his head onto Kylo’s shoulder, “tired.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, what do you say?” Kylo kissed the top of Hux’s head, his hand running up and down Hux’s back. 

“You… you didn’t get to…” Hux yawned.

“I’ll finish myself up later. And you owe me one,” Kylo chuckled, “so don’t you think of running off to work first thing after you wake up.”

“Okay,” Hux mumbled. Kylo smiled and lifted his General up, wrapping Hux’s legs around his hips. It never stopped making him feel special, knowing that he could carry Hux around like a baby. Hux, the man who sent millions of people to die, was wrapped around him and so so tiny and lost. 

He took of their remaining clothing, placed Hux into the shower and supported him as he let the water run over them both. His own cock was still on alert, demanding attention and Hux tried to fall to his knees to take it into his mouth. 

“Stop, you’re almost asleep,” Ren pulled Hux back up and cleaned him up, making sure the General doesn’t fall down. He reached for Hux’s huge towel, dried them both and wrapped the ginger in it. He lifted the General bridal style and carried him to his bed, certain Hux would be asleep by the time he laid him down. He was not wrong, all the hours of caffeine and stress keeping Hux awake had been washed up and off his body. He looked peaceful, like he only did in sleep. 

Kylo stood there, watching him with a small smile upon his lips before he collected his clothes, dressed up and left for his quarters to get himself off with the picture of Hux’s beautiful eyes filled with adoration to keep him company. But damn, was it getting more and more difficult to leave Hux in his quarters when he looked as beautiful as that.


End file.
